Childhood Memories
by time-travelling-wizard
Summary: This is my first story. Please review.It is about the Doctor and the Master when they were young. It starts off with the present day doctor then goes to young doctor where it is just after the ceremony where the children look into the vortex.
1. The lonely traveller

The lonely traveller 

The Doctor sat on a lonely park bench. He had landed sometime in 1875 London and was getting very weird looks from the passers by. It was probably his clothes.

He didn't care though. He felt incredibly sad and lonely. Loss seamed to surround him. First the Time lords, then poor Rose, then the Master and now Martha. All he wanted was to have a permanent friend. Someone who was always there. Someone he could take anywhere without fear of them leaving him.

He looked at the phone Martha had given him, causing even weirder looks from the residents of 19th century London. Should he ring her? Should he tell her he wanted her back?

No. She had a family to look after and care for. He envied her for the first time. It wasn't fair. Everyone around him had a family, a friend or even an associate of the same species. He stood up and strode back his police box. The TARDIS stood lonely and unnoticed.

He got out the key and opened the door. He pushed a few buttons, turned a wheel or two and just for good measure hit the panel with his hammer.

He didn't care where he went. He hoped for some excitement, something to occupy himself. It was funny but without a companion he didn't seam to have as many adventures.

BANG!

Sparks shot everywhere out of the control panel and he was flung backwards. He hit the wall of the TARDIS with a crack and crumpled to the floor.


	2. Back in time

Back in Time

He could see the never ending blackness. He was tempted to regenerate. He could start again. Find a friend. Have ginger hair, new teeth and maybe visit Barcelona.

He fought the temptation as his mind started to slip away. He forgot where he was. All he could remember now was freedom. He was running through the Galafreyian forest. The suns high in the sky. He was laughing. He was the young Doctor.

His dark blonde hair shining like the gold leaves on the trees. They would soon turn their normal silver as the day turned into night. He loved his planet! He was adventuring through the forest. He would remember this day well. This was the day he had discovered the secrets of the universe.

It was dusk and it was growing dark. The leaves on the trees were turning their normal silver with a hint of blue. The planet was so beautiful. The great city standing tall and proud in the distance.

He snapped out of his trance, sudden realisation hit him in the face. He felt so stupid. How could he forget something this serious? The ceremony had just finished. He was looking for his little dark haired friend. The boy who would grow up to be called the Master. He had looked into the vortex, as all the children of Galafrey had, including him. When he, the young Master, had looked in he, as rare few rare do, had turned mad.

He eventually reached the great temple. He entered cautiously; he was not one for religion. He thought his friend would come here. He loved this building. He had spent many days here just sitting there. Unlike the young Doctor.

"Hello?" he echoed across the deserted room, "A…are you in here?"

"Help! Help me please!" it was him. He, the young Doctor, followed the shouts and cries, going deeper and deeper into the magnificent, yet quite creepy, building.

He came out in a room. It was quite empty but he could see something in the corner. It was who he was looking for. Tied up in a corner. Terrified!


	3. A twist in the tale

**A twist in the tale**

The young Doctor ran forwards and started working at the knots. The rope burned his trembling hands. He didn't know why but he was very good in situations like this.

The ropes were free at last and the freed boy ran past him without any acknowledgement until he reached the only exit, the door through which the doctor had come. They stared at each other, the Master with an unexplained look of anger and triumph. Had he really gone mad? Had he just helped a mad-man who was better off trapped?

"And now I have only one thing to say… bon appetite," said the strange boy with a mad smile on his face. Before the doctor could do anything the Master slammed the door and locked it.

He was scared and alone. What was that tapping noise? A low grumbling echoed around the room. It seemed to be coming from the corner. He edged towards it and…

ROAR!

There it was in front of him. A hideous monster about six feet tall, towering over the little boy. It had dull purple skin with black lips and a look that was unmistakeable a look of hunger. The razor sharp claws on the end of its fingers moved as he moved away. He turned and faced a blank wall and the Doctor knew one thing, it was a dead end. Literally.

He turned again to face the creature. Its green eyes were huge on its tiny face, which looked like a football compared to the massive body. Its bottom fangs poked menacingly through its mouth. It was crouched like a werewolf preparing to pounce on its victim. It was now so close he could smell its disgusting hot breath. He closed his eyes waiting for a blow that never came. Them he fell.


	4. And all was well

And all was well

He woke up, sweating slightly. He was back to his fully grown self. He saw a trickle of blood where he had fallen. He whipped it with his pinstriped sleeve.

Quickly he strode out the doors of his wonderful machine. He could smell the air of 21st century Earth. The breeze felt good on his face and he walked forward. It seamed to be the same day as the memory happened. The feeling of happiness swelling inside him. He walked into the sunset, ready for the new adventures, feeling totally refreshed


End file.
